phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Photon
"The energy that forms the foundation of science and technology in the Gurhal System. In Gurhal, planets and the surrounding space are rich with photons. Photon reactors capture these particles as a source of energy. Photons resonate with spirit energy, and a photon reactor's output varies depending on the strength of that spirit energy." — ''Phantasy Star Portable 2'' Description Photons are a recurring concept in the Phantasy Star series. They are typically a version of light energy that is used by the heroes and other "good" entities for a variety of uses. Phantasy Star Universe In the Phantasy Star Universe saga, Photons are a type of light particle that founded modern Gurhalian science. Photons exist across each and every part of the universe, floating as particles that can't otherwise be detected by normal human beings. As the result of advancements of modern science, Photons are used as a pure energy source via machines that convert the Photons in the air into usable energy. The exact usages of Photons vary greatly, such as being used to power everyday devices for civilians, or used for fueling GUARDIANS weaponry. Fearing the instability of Photon energy output, the Advanced Photons, commonly referred to as A-Photons, were developed. A-Photons have a much higher energy output than standard Photons, but have reasonable stability. They are created when Photons are processed and crystallized, generating A-Photon Crystals. A-Photon Crystals typically cannot be found in the wild, but are very rarely seen when Photons are subject to extreme natural conditions. Phantasy Star Online 2 In the Phantasy Star Online 2 saga, Photons are a light particle that exists throughout nearly every corner of the universe, floating as particles. These particles are a natural light source visible to the human eye. They were originally discovered by a space colony known as Oracle, who traveled across the universe in search of planets for colonization. The people of Oracle harnessed the Photons to guide their path across the universe, and eventually began research on ways to utilize Photons, modernizing science. Those people who discovered Photons would eventually become known as the Photoners. Photons were eventually discovered to be a powerful weapon against beings known as the Darkers, mysterious creatures that appeared to follow Oracle across the universe, devastating everything they came across. Photons are the only particle that can permanently destroy Darker Particles. To defeat the Darkers, the Photoners harnessed the Photons and used them in combat. The organization that they would later found, ARKS, uses Photon technology in all of its weaponry, although it is not explicitly necessary. Photons, being a natural, clean energy resource, are now widely used by Oracle to power practically all aspects of life. Everything from civilian products such as vehicles and appliances to military grade products such as the outer coating of ARKS Ships and weapons are powered by Photons. The only known planet to not possess Photons in any form is Machia, a desolate planet in a remote corner of the universe. In the distant past, the Photoners, seeking planets to colonize, attacked Machia with Photon weaponry, greatly damaging the planet. Those who lived on Machia developed the Gigantes, large beasts equipped with heavy weaponry, to defeat the Photoners. The Gigantes are equipped with unique valves that have the ability to convert Photons into an energy source known as Gran. As the result of the planet becoming encased by a supermassive Gigantes called "Nova", Photons no longer exist on Machia. Quotes Phantasy Star Online Phantasy Star Universe Category:Game mechanics